The Goddess of the Weave: Lah'mit
The Lost Goddess Much like great civilizations rising and falling throughout history, numerous Gods and Goddesses are not immune to the same ills that plague mortals. Many have risen to prominence and fallen from grace, however there are a small handful that have slowly vanished from history books and ancient texts over the centuries. Some of them vanish without any discernible reason why. As more prominent deities rose into the aspects they represented, Lah'mit faded away until no trace of her remained. Or so it would seem until Namibia opened their doors once more. Historians and scholars alike were confounded by the sudden inundation of undiscovered information that filled voids and bridged gaps in their own studies. Even stranger yet, how did someone so important and vital to nearly every living being at one point in Gaia's history nearly disappear? All Things Live in the Weave Lah'mit was among the first children between Jasmine and Esmeralda. While many of her siblings were concerned with handling their aspects and governing pantheons accordingly, she refused temples be built in her name or sacrifices offered to appease her. She did not believe Gods and Goddesses should be summoned in specials rites in order for them to heed mankind's call, as all living things were worthy of attention as much as the other. In her eyes, if the ultimate cycle of Life and Death were so tightly intertwined, what reason existed for mortals and immortals to live separately? Instead of living in a separate dimension, she chose to live in the realm housing Simone's children and served as a metaphysical liaison between the higher order, the mortal plane, and the lands they inhabited. This collective link became known as the Weave. Widespread Influence While the list of names for Lah'mit remains non exhaustive as new civilizations are discovered, it is without a doubt all beings carry some semblance of her aspect. Spiritual leaders tend to comprise the majority, focusing on connections and scriptures dedicated to the gods. Hunter and ecologists are examples of those who embody the knowledge and respect for the order of life. And while geologists, architects, and engineers focus more on the physical space rather than the sermons of religion, they are invested in the land they study and shape. Downfall and the ''Sesimuj'' As more of her siblings came into play, their influence over specific aspects lessened her presence and therefore her need to remain in the eyes of the world. Lah'mit's power slowly receded from the furthest lands until the only sign of her existence remained at the origin of her influence. Despite centralizing her powers, the lands she called her home began decaying. The flora lessened in vibrancy and diversity as species became extinct. Storms that once protected their home began wearing down the land instead. Even the people started to crack and fracture, unrest and fear giving way to a destructive scramble of power that only sped up her waning presence. Desperate to keep their matron deity with them, the most devout and unshaken of her followers gathered together at her doorstep with a single plead - to share with them her power so they could stand in her stead before all was lost. Unable to ignore their despair, Lah'mit granted them their final wish. From it came nine souls collectively known as the Sesimuj ''(pronounced "''seh-see-mooj"). As her body faded and disintegrated into ash, the Sesimuj stood together shoulder-to-shoulder to carry the burden their mother gave them - keeping her cherished followers united and safe from harm. Lost in Time, Lost in Memories When Lah'mit disappeared from the mortal realm on Gaia, so did any memories and depictions of her physical appearance. It is hard to come up with an accurate rendition of her despite her children, as none share any characteristics with the other. It is not uncommon for the people of Namibia to depict her as a faceless creature with varying bodies.